Gamirel Sothrogar
Gamirel Sothrogar, '''currently known as '''The Dark Lord of the cult Dragonhearth. He was raised and trained as a Legioner and one of the finest in the order, but fell into darkness later in life. He is considered the first Dark Legioner, a Legioner Knight using dark, twisted or demonic powers instead of divine or holy powers onto its enemies. Bio The birth of a true warrior Gamirel was born my Erwin and Niala Sothrogar, His father, Erwin was the Grand Legioner, the highest title within the Legioners and learned the ways of the divine teachings. This intrest of becoming a Legioner himself grew stronger for Gamirel and he would soon willingly be teached in a faithfully knight. Friends This is a short story of Gamirel´s rise and fall - “Come on Gamirel, you just need to focus more!” - “I am trying! It’s hard!” - “Focus on the destination and it will work!” It was a sunny day in Rinedale. The bird was singing and the trees were dancing with the wind that passed through softly and calm. In the Everglade Forest, the rushing stream of water crackled with sound, leading to the Everglade Lake. By the lake, two teenagers can be seen… - “It’s not working Alice, I’m trying to teleport to the island but it’s not working!” - “It’s simple, just close your eyes and think that you are standing there.” Gamirel closed his eyes, thinking of him standing besides Alice on the other island. Nothing happened. - “What am I doing wrong Alice?” Gamirel asked. - “Maybe you don’t have that much of magic essence in you for it to work.” Alice answered. With a disappointed grunting, Gamirel jumped in the shallow water, making his boots fill up tons of water once more and step ashore on the other side where Alice was. - “Don’t be disappointed, Gamirel. You are not a wizard apprentice as I am. You are becoming a Legioner and perhaps, no, I know you WILL become a Grand Legioner someday.” Alice said. Gamirel turned his head to meet Alice´s eyes and smiled. Alice was a great friend, he had known her since childhood but in later years he felt that Alice was something more to him. She was beautiful and pure and also honest. She was the girl he could fall in love with. - “Thank you Alice. That really means a lot for you to say so! I better head back to Nidgaleh now, I think my break time is over!” Gamirel said. - “Yes, I should also go back to my studies. See you later Gamirel!” Alice said and started to walk away from him. Alice lived in the ancient city of Salo, the capital of wisdom, magic and enchantments. Gamirel started to walk to his hometown, named Nidgaleh, the capital of Rinedale, full of merchants, families and life. It was also where Champions Hall was located, the home for the Order of the Legioners. To become a Legioner is not easy. A Legioner is a skilled knight full of glory, strength and most importantly, honor. Gamirel´s father, Erwin Sothrogar, is the Grand Legioner in the order, which means he is the current leader for the order. Even from birth, Erwin would swear it that Gamirel would train in the ways of a Legioner, to later in life take the mantle of Grand Legioner after his father. At the age of thirteen, he was schooled by both his own father and also the champion of the order named Aliser Mightcaller. Day by day, he was trained in combat, war tactics, faith teaching and how to show honor. Now at the age of seventeen, he was a very skilled warrior. When a Legioner Student reaches the age of eighteen, they are ready to be crowned as a Legioner Knight. Soon the day would come. No more training, no more learning. Only him, his sword, his father and the fellow order besides him riding across the world…and. Gamirel quickly halted. No more…Alice. He would barely return home to Nidgaleh and Rinedale. He would not have the time to see her, to be with her, to love her. He shut his eyes, took a deep breath and started moving again. - “I don’t care what my father or the order will say. If I want to see Alice, I will see her. No Legioner law will forbid me this.” he said quietly to himself with a grin. The smell of food was near. He was now in Nidgaleh. He crossed the cobblestone road, looking around the town and its people. Merchants were shouting, kids laughing and a gang of drunks cursing. When he finally saw his home nearing him, the door opened. Out of it came Erwin, his father. - “Gamirel! Where have you been?” he asked. - “By the Everglade Lake father. I was just having a nice swim in it, to clear my mind.” Gamirel answered back. - “Easy son. I am not angry at you but Aliser may be. You should be training with him now. You better leave now.” Erwin said. - “I don’t need any more training father. I am ready!” Gamirel said. His father looked at him, chuckled, put his hand on Gamirel´s shoulder and said - “Yes. I know you are ready my son. I know you already wield the sword well, but can you master it? You will understand one day that your training was not only to be able to wield weapon and swing it, but truly master the art of battle and show honor to your brothers and sisters as well as the enemy. Don’t forget that.” Erwin said and headed back into the house. Gamirel watched the door shut closed. Those words changed his mind and he headed to the Champions Hall, to start his training. "Prancing Knights in Golden Braids" This is a story in which Gamirel started doubting The Legioners. The two metal blades screeched as the clashed with each other. With a push, he released the blades and swung it towards. Then a leg swept made Gamirel lose his footing on the floor and fell hard on it while losing his grip of the sword. The opponent, which was his mentor Aliser Mightcaller, chuckled as he gently kicked Gamirel´s exhausted body. - “I hope I didn’t break anything in you. It would be a shame if you were injured during the ceremony tomorrow.” Aliser said and reached out his hand to help Gamirel stand. - “You only broke my love for you. Wait a minute, you broke that five years ago.” Gamirel sarcastically said, smiled and reached for Aliser´s hand. Gamirel picked up his training sword, the dull blade was marked with hard training. Tomorrow was his birthday and the day he would become a true Legioner Knight, the title he has been training for in five years now. He saw his face in the blade, while also receiving reflection images of him being thirteen, the first time he held this sword. Aliser looked at Gamirel as he stroked the blade softly to not cut him. - “Do you like the sword lad?” Aliser asked. Gamirel looked back at him, nodded then back to the sword. - “Yes. Yes I do. It has been my own weapon for many years now. It may be dull and somewhat broken, but it is my protection against the evil in this world. It is my savior. Yes. That is its name. Savior.” he answered back with him holding the sword. Alisar walked up to Gamirel, put his hand on the dull blade and asked - “Is this the weapon you would vanquish the evil in the world?” - “Yes, it is my choice.” Gamirel answered back. Alisar took the blade from Gamirel open hands and answered back - “I will take it to the blacksmith and repair it for tomorrow. Your blade, Savior, will be as new. You are dismissed.” as he walked out the training room. The next morning, the fanfares were heard through the entire town. In the Hall of Legends, Gamirel kneeled before Erwin, in front of a massive crowd of spectators. Erwin started to speak - “Today we celebrate. For today, a new champion of the order is joining us on the journey to vanquish the bad and the evil. This day will forever be remembered as when our new member, Gamirel Sothrogar, became a knight of honor, of rightfulness. He, whom stands before me, has proven worthy and cunning the art of war, as well in honor, discipline and faith. This new member is also a special addition to our ranks. The man before me is my very own offspring, my heir. When my days turn to darkness and death, he shall take the mantle of leadership and continue to lead your brothers and sisters. For honor, for glory, for the Legioners! The crowd started to cheer. - “Arise, Knight Gamirel. A new chapter in your life begins. Pick up this weapon, named Savior. Gamirel saw the blade in his father’s hands. It was reforged, shiny and seemingly as it was new. With a tight grip he picked up the sword. He then turned to the crowd behind him, which cheered, meanwhile he raised his sword to the roof, a sign for victory and strength. After the ceremony, Gamirel tried to find Alice in the crowd of people that was slowly leaving the halls. He didn’t find her here. Did she miss it? He wishes she would see him standing there. Then a small, hooded man walked towards him. - “Congratulations, sir Sothrogar, for achieving your title.” a grumpy voice could be head from the cloak. - “Uhm…thanks…i guess.” Gamirel answered back stubborn. - “Is this the thanks I deserve to get? I thought you were trained to show respect, isn’t that right?” the hooded man said. - “Oh. I didn’t mean to…” - “No, of course you didn’t. You Legioners is all the same. You speak of honor, respect and discipline but when you finally have to show it, it turns into nothing but lies.” Gamirel raised his voice and pulled the hood of the old man. His face was full of warts and wrinkles. - “Listen here, you dork.” Gamirel yelled. “I might not have been fairly tested out yet, so you might be right about me as Legioner but don’t you dare speak badly about the rest of the order. You got that!?” The old man looked terrified at first, and then his face turned to a frown face again. - “Ha! I’m not afraid of you, or your order. You are a bunch of liars and fake heroes. Has your father ever been saving anyone yet? No, I didn’t think so, maybe you should think about that before accusing me. Good day sir!” the grumpy man said and walked away. Gamirel tried not to listen to the last thing the old man said, but then he started to realize that he was right. His father has not vanquished, not even killed anything during his reign. As a small boy, Gamirel did always hear about the fables of evil goblins, giants and undead roaming the planet. Why wasn’t the order traveling over these lands to vanquish the evil? After the ceremony was over, Gamirel sat the stair edge, reflecting over these words. The Hall was quiet with only small voices coming outside the building. Then the gate opened. Gamirel looked towards the long hallway. It was Erwin, his father. - “Something isn’t right about you, Gamirel. This is the day you have nagged about since you where thirteen and begged me to post-forward the ceremonial crowning to become the knight you always wanted to be. There is something bothering you, isn’t it? Erwin said. Gamirel looked back at the stone floor. - “Do you remember the tales you used to tell me as a child? You know, about the great goblin raids of Heraklez or the cyclopic giant called Muh’Ckran? I loved those stories…but, those stories. They are real right, as you said they were? Erwin took a deep breath, and then sat beside his son at the stairs, chuckled and replied - “Well, maybe not all of them. Some of them are just myths, like the cyclop for example. Others however, are real ones, like the goblin raid. - “But where you there, as you said?” Gamirel answered back quickly. Erwin paused for a moment, then replied - “No…no I wasn’t.” Gamirel stood up, turned to his father and quickly replied - “Then I have only one question to ask, have you ever been on a real mission that doesn’t involve dealing with small pickpocketing burglars or lost cats in trees? I thought Legioners main purpose was to deal with monsters and those who threaten innocent people!?” Gamirel shouted back. Erwin was chocked by his son yelling at him, but stood up and raised his voice - “The Legioner´s purpose in this world is to restore order in the world! As long there are no evil we can deal with, there is no use to travel across the world, seeking for it. It must come to us first, don’t you see!?” Gamirel turned his back, then replied - “We are prancing knights in golden braid…learned by master the sword and give the honor to our near ones, but all that is a fraud. - “It is not a fraud, son. It is our duty!” Erwin answered. - “You cannot see it, but I do. Consider me out of the order. I can’t be a fake hero.” Gamirel said. - “GAMIREL! Will you abandon the order the day you join it!? That is not true, you don’t mean that!?” Erwin shockingly responded. Gamirel started walking towards the exit. - “That’s it boy, clear your mind and come back when your inner demons are gone, you are blinded by lies!” Erwin yelled behind him. - “I wonder who the real liar is” Gamirel whispered to himself before closing the gate and left the hall. The Fall - “Faster! Faster!” Gamirel whipped the white horse, riding deeper into the forest of Everglade before reaching the lake. He dismounted and walked towards the clear pool of water, kneeling before it. He saw is reflection look at him, with the hood hanging over the head. - “I knew you would come here.” A voice came through the woods. Gamirel stood up, ready to draw his sword. - “Show yourself!” Through the leaves comes an old man, the same old man which talked to him at the Halls of Legends. - “You!” Gamirel said. - “Have you finally realized the fraud of being a Legioner, boy?” the old man said. Gamirel looked back at the pool and replied - “It’s not a fraud. I not a fraud at all. My father, and his knights may not been fighting for many years, but that’s maybe because no great evil has threaten the world yet. The old man laughed, then replied - “HA! Typical for your liar father to say that. That is what he wants you to think. I for one, knows that evil things occurs everywhere in the world right know. Even at this very moment. Demons rises, undead rises and even aliens, everywhere. A Legioner is maybe trained for combat, but is not suitable for war. The old man now stood beside him and continued - “I may look old, but I hold secrets beyond the Legioners might. Come with me and I will teach you the way of a true knight, a true warrior of power. - “ENOUGH! Gamirel shouted. “You reek of evil old man. And now you try to feed me the evil curse? Let me be, and don’t ever talk to me again. Gamirel begun to return to his horse. - “Are you going back to your father?” the old man said. “The jester in a shiny armor? To pursue in more lies!?” Gamirel clearly didn’t listen, he ignored the man. - “If I can’t talk you into some sense, then I have to take more dangerous actions” the old man shouted and casted a green beam on the white horse. White a red flashy light, the horse was nothing more than pile of flesh on the ground. Terrified but still standing, Gamirel unsheathed Savior, his sword. - “Filthy necromancer! You won’t kill me that easily. Gamirel charged at the necromancer, who then bursted into a red light, revealing his true form. A giant, humongous demon being appeared. Waves of dark magic unleashed towards Gamirel but thanks to his hard training, he dodged every single attack. With a dashing act, Gamirel appeared behind the demon, climbed on its back and stabbed it deeply in the neck. The demonic entity screeched with a high-pitched sound. Gamirel pulled Savior out from the screaming demon and jumped off to the ground with a hard landing. The entity fell to the ground hard, dead. Gamirel walked towards the dead demon, which was emitting a small glowing light at its wound. The black colored blood was still pouring out, but the light as still able to emit through it. He reached his hand into the deep wound and pulled the glowing matter out of its corpse. It resembled a black crystal with the green light gently luminating inside. Gamirel knew what this was. It is a Demon Soul. The green light within the crystal is the fallen demon soul. It can only be released by destroying the crystal or consume it, allowing the demons power to manifest inside ones body. Gamirel felt the demons power emitting in his hand. Even though he has trained years to fight the demons, he had the chance to use the demonic powers to become stronger and would use the demon power against his foes. He looked around himself and made sure no one was around. Then he crushed the crystal and swallowed the shattering pieces including the soul into his body. Then, a painful jolt hitted his body. He felt to the ground, making grunts and moans. Then, a voice within his mind started talking. - “Gamirel Sothrogar. The Hope of the Faith. Son of Grand a Legioner has now pledged his soul to serve us. To serve Forgore." Forgore, the God of Destruction. The one that brings evil and darkness to this world. This was not what Gamirel wanted, had he made a mistake? The voice continued. - “I am Kaborash, the Demi-God of the Demons. You are given this gift from me. The demon you slaughtered recently, named Zok'uro, was one of my finest infiltrators. We have been following you for a while and know i can finally sense your strenght. It is strong, oh so strong. You are the perfect heir to rule over The Dragonhearth Cult. It will be perfect! The Dragonhearh Cult. The cult is truly evil. It was them who started the first great riot of Nidgaleh, under the cultist Takor Alldeans command. It was when the Legioners saved the town from the cult, making it the capital of Rinedale and made it a kingdom, by the Grand Legioner Cecius Hjalte. - “If you would join us, i will grant you the powers you need to destroy the ones who made Takor fail the raid, the Legioners.